A Cleverly Named Drabble Series
by Catnip-Packet
Summary: Running to catch the bandwagon that's probably late...!
1. Milky Milkshake

_It just occurred to me that even though I'm a super duper enormous massive Storm Hawks fan, I only have written one story and it's not even enough to be called a DRABBLE. Plus my fan art is kind of lax right now too._

_So I have decided to try my hand at a drabble series and am from this point on DOOMED._

_But I will need suggestions. Just saying. Or else I might crash and burn just like Snipe's airship and Finn's countless skimmers._

* * *

><p>Piper and Finn were sitting at the table together. Piper was quietly reading a book and drinking a glass of juice. Finn was sitting opposite her, slouching and propping himself up with his elbows.<p>

"I'm bored," whined Finn, for the 69th time that day (Piper had decided to count).

Piper took a sip of her juice.

"I'M BORED," Finn said, louder.

Piper sighed in irritation. "Finn, that's the 70th time you've said that today. Can you please find something to do that doesn't involve annoying me?"

Finn let his head fall to the table. "I am so booooored."

Piper made a small growling noise. "Finn, I mean it."

"I want a chocolate milkshake," came Finn's muffled voice.

Piper took another sip of her juice. "Finn, be quiet."

Finn suddenly raised his head, grabbed his guitar from nowhere, strummed a chord, and began to sing at the top of his lungs, "MILKY MILKSHAKE, DANCIN' WITH MY MILKSHAKE, BABY—"

Piper slammed her book shut and stood up. _"That's it!"_

* * *

><p><em>It's a real song. Go here: <em>_.com/watch?v=9WQJg5fP0U8__ and listen to a completely unrelated song of Awesome, and then search 'Milky Milkshake' and click the first link._


	2. Food Battle part 1

I just love Smosh too much. :I

* * *

><p>When Finn walked into the kitchen that morning, he found Aerrow eating a taco.<p>

Finn wrinkled his nose. "Aer, what are you eating?"

Aerrow looked up, the half eaten taco halfway to his mouth. "A taco."

"It's only morning and you're eating a taco?"

Aerrow quickly polished off the taco and brushed off his hands. "Yup. It's the best food in the world."

Finn scoffed. "Tacos? More like _crap_-os."

"Oh yeah? So what's _your_ favourite food?"

Finn held up a donut and smiled widely. "A pink frosted sprinkled donut!"

Aerrow held up a catalogue for a popular department store. "Yeah well, I bet my taco can do more everyday tasks in this catalogue than your stupid pink frosted pieces of crap!" he challenged.

Finn narrowed his eyes. "You're on!"

* * *

><p>Usually I'd say review, but today I'm going to ask you to give me suggestions on what they will try and use the foods for instead. Any suggestions that they've already used, I won't use, so I'm not totally copying everything.<p>

So...any suggestions?


	3. Food Battle part 2

Too many projects! :I

* * *

><p>Finn and Aerrow sat down at the table. Aerrow pointed at a random picture in the catalogue. "How about a musical instrument?"<p>

* * *

><p>"Okay, donut," Finn told it, holding up a guitar pick. "I know you can make some pretty sweet music." He held it up and scraped the guitar pick down the top of the donut. A wave of pink frosting and sprinkles cascaded off and fell onto the floor. Finn peered down at the mess and frowned. "Dangit."<p>

* * *

><p>Aerrow set his taco down on the table and held up a pair of drumsticks. "Ready to become a star, taco?" He drummed the sticks on the taco, producing a series of crackling noises before the taco disintegrated into a pile of mulch. Aerrow grinned. "Yeah!"<p>

* * *

><p>SCORE<p>

Finn: 0

Aerrow: 1

* * *

><p>I know this is stupid. But it's fun. :B<p> 


	4. A Strange Interlude

BRACE YOURSELVES.

What time is it? Adventure Time!

* * *

><p>It was early morning. The Condor was basically silent, save for a few muffled clatters from the kitchen. Aerrow walked down the hall and knocked on Finn's door. "Come on Finn," he called. "We've got a busy day ahead of us."<p>

There was no answer.

Aerrow frowned. "Finn?" He braced himself for the worst and opened the door. Finn wasn't there.

Aerrow stepped inside and frowned. "Where's Finn? Where…is…Finn?" Aerrow grinned. "Is he in the kitchen?"

Junko poked his head into the room. "Does he have a pumpkin? Rima-tima tin-tin?"

"Dooma-dooma dumplin'!" Aerrow said.

"Poopy-toopy pipe-tin!"

"Monkey watermelon!"

Aerrow and Junko spun around in a circle. "Hahahaha!"

* * *

><p>I really had to type this before I exploded. Two drabbles in less than half an hour! Don't expect that all the time.<p> 


	5. Resolutions

_I'm lazy and I know it._

* * *

><p>Piper and Finn were in the kitchen together. Piper was making herself a sandwich. Finn was sitting around looking bored.<p>

In an attempt to make conversation, Piper spoke up. "So! Last day of the year today."

"Yep," Finn responded after a lengthy pause.

"Got any resolutions?"

Finn's eyes lit up. "To get a really cool toy like a Wii!"

Piper rolled her eyes. "The whole point of a new year's resolution is to make yourself a better person."

"It _will_ make me a better person!" Finn protested. "Everyone will like me more."

* * *

><p><em>Finn, we all like you just the way you are!<em>

_Actually it was my little sister that said that, but at the time it reminded me of Finn, so there you have it._


End file.
